


Trixie is Not Your Getaway Driver

by JackHawksmoor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHawksmoor/pseuds/JackHawksmoor
Summary: That time Trixie was Lucifer's getaway driver.





	Trixie is Not Your Getaway Driver

Lucifer backed up against the passenger side of the Corvette and put on a charming smile, uncharacteristically nervous. It wasn’t the first time he’d faced down a gunman; He just usually had a lot less to worry about if the man actually started shooting.

 

Behind him came the heavy breathing of a small human, the quiet sound of fear pitched higher than he was used to hearing. They didn’t really get children in hell. Trixie grabbed the back of his jacket with one hand, ducking down in the passenger seat and keeping herself well hidden behind him. She was short; It was possible the gunman hadn’t seen her at all.

 

The man was middle aged and expensively dressed, which was a problem. Not his clothes- despite what he’d obviously spent, the man had no taste- the problem was that he looked exactly like the sort of mildly evil twat who’d never realized the true darkness in his heart until the possibility of real consequences stared him in the face. That type tended to be both desperate and unpredictable, which was the last thing Lucifer needed.

 

Lucifer looked at the gunman and spread his hands in a casual gesture that was also carefully nonthreatening. “If you’re expecting me to impede your getaway, l’m sorry to disappoint you, but at the moment I couldn’t care less.” He rested his hands on the lip of the door he was leaning on, one hand on either side of him. The position let him block a little more of the view of the interior of the car.

 

The twat in question was thrown by Lucifer’s lack of concern, which was perfect. “You’re with the cops, right?” He looked exceedingly twitchy, which was less than perfect. “You and that detective. You were asking questions at the office.”

 

Lucifer vaguely remembered that the gunman had introduced himself, back when they thought he was just the victim’s boss, but Lucifer couldn’t for the life of him remember his name. Something bland. It was probably Keith.

 

Behind him, Trixie tightened her grip on the back of his jacket. She was doing remarkably well at staying quiet. He had a strange impulse to reach back and give her some kind of comforting gesture. Something about the impulse made him angrier, made him outraged on her behalf. A frightened Trixie was almost offensive. He prefered her bold and irritating.

 

“I’m not the police, I’m the Devil.” Lucifer said, in the patient manner of someone who often had their name misspelled. “I only work with the police.”

 

“What-” Keith gave him an incredulous look. “Are you crazy?” he demanded.

 

Lucifer smiled. The expression was carefully carved from pure hostility. “You’re the one wearing an off the rack golf shirt with brown satin Atticus trousers, and standing there wasting time talking to me when you should be getting on with your brilliant getaway.” He couldn’t help making the last bit rather dry.

 

If he started shooting Lucifer was going to take him apart right there, and then give whatever was left of him to Maze. Lucifer did wish he knew exactly where the detective was so he’d be able to judge if he would get killed trying to do it.

 

“You’re right,” Keith said, his voice cool. He gestured at the car with the gun. “Give me the keys to your car.”

 

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up, and he laughed out loud. “My car? You must be joking.”

 

Keith’s face closed, and he stepped toward Lucifer, gun first.

 

The humor drained out of Lucifer’s face. “You’re not having my Corvette,” he said with feeling. “Have someone else’s car. I saw a BMW up the street, that’s more your style anyway-”

 

“Give me your keys, you lunatic. Now.” Keith stepped close, the gun aimed vaguely at Lucifer’s midsection. He’d have to be blind not to miss.

 

After they caught him and brought him back to the station, Lucifer was going to spend an hour in the interrogation room with him until he was a gibbering terrified husk of a person.

 

Lucifer made a thin, reluctant sound, mostly for show _._ “ _Ugh_. Fine,” he said finally. He made a production of fumbling around in his pockets, of finding the keys and cupping them in his hand.

 

“Just, drive carefully, all right? I’ve only had it tuned up last week,” he said. He slipped his free hand behind him, unobtrusively, the real key ring dangling from one finger. He wasn’t disappointed- they were quickly and quietly taken. Lucifer pointed at the floorboard. _Get down_.

 

Trixie was a clever little beast, and he heard her tucking herself low in the footwell.

 

Keith reached for what he thought were the keys. Lucifer pulled his empty hand back as if he’d just had a thought. Keith stepped after them, and was finally close enough.

 

“Before you take them, I have to ask, is this really what you want to do?” Lucifer smiled, sharp and aggressively charming. Charm honed and whetted to a knife’s point. He leaned toward Keith and used that knife to cut. “Tell me.”

 

Keith paused, getting that glazed, slack expression that meant the edge had caught and started to peel layers back. Lucifer lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head, twisting the knife a little, getting a better angle. _There._ “Is it what you desire, more than anything?”

 

There was a flicker of awareness across Keith’s face, and he straightened, coming back to himself the way they did when he’d hit them a little too perfectly.

 

Lucifer’s stomach sank. Keith wasn’t complicated, he was _simple_.

 

_Oh, bugger._

 

“Yes,” Keith said, and shot him.

 

Lucifer fell back against the car, and behind him, Trixie screamed.

 

The sound lit him up with rage. In that moment he hated Keith almost as much as he hated himself for letting this happen.

 

Keith noticed the light in Lucifer’s eyes and went white with terror, any thoughts about who had screamed flying out the window. _Good_. Lucifer grabbed the edge of the door to brace himself and kicked him in the bollocks hard enough to give his stomach a tap.

 

Keith made a sound like he’d swallowed his own tongue and collapsed. Regrettably, he clamped down on the trigger as he did, and pinged a shot off the back fender.

 

Lucifer sagged against the car, clamping his hand to his stomach. There was a large, spreading stain under his fingers. Well, at least he knew the detective was close by.

 

“Lucifer!” Trixie was yelling his name. He thought she’d probably done it more than once. She was grabbing at his hand and tugging at the back of his coat again. Really damned determinedly.

 

“What are you-?” Lucifer demanded in vague outrage, and choked in surprise at the stab of pain that came with being bent backwards over a car door by a ridiculously strong nine year old. Maze must’ve been working with her more than he thought. He looked down, feeling oddly dazed and completely ridiculous. Keith was curled up in a ball on the ground, his gun pointed vaguely in their direction like he was trying to keep the monsters away.

 

Trixie put her mouth by his face and practically blew out his eardrum. “Get in the car!”

 

 _Oh. Right._ She was strong, but she couldn’t actually pull his arse over the lip of the door. With effort, he pushed himself up, letting himself fall into the front seat. His right leg got caught on the edge of the door and he smacked the back of his head into the seat, his other leg flung out against the dashboard. “Bloody-”

 

The car suddenly roared to life. Lucifer craned his neck to look. Trixie was at the wheel, sitting up as close to it as she could, just like he’d taught her.

 

It occurred to him then that someone might still be shooting at them. Lucifer reached over and jammed his arm up behind her, between her and the seat, she tended to slide-

 

Something he suspected was bullet-shaped went 'ping' against the rear panel.

 

That was a new paint job.

 

“Go!” he said, and Trixie floored it.

 

His right leg was still hanging out the window, and the jerk of movement shoved his head into the space between Trixie and the back of the seat. His face mashed up against her rainbow hoodie. The Corvette was not the car for this kind of thing.

 

“If you don’t tell anyone that this happened, I’ll match your allowance for a month,” Lucifer choked out, his voice somewhat muffled by cheery childish fabric. His stomach was in agony.

 

“Six months,” she said, and took a hard left, sliding him on the seat just far enough to breathe properly.

 

“Stay in second on the turns,” Lucifer reminded her, alarmed.

 

“I know,” Trixie said impatiently, as if he’d told her to wash her hands before eating. She glanced at him and for the first time he could recall, she looked genuinely unnerved. “You’re all bloody.”

 

“Yes, well, I’ve been shot, that’s not unusual. At least not when your mother is around,” Lucifer said with a grimace, his voice dry.

 

He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, and looked down at himself. There was, he noted, enough blood coming out of him to warrant a few nervous looks. Even by merciless little extortionists.

 

“You’ll be okay,” Trixie said. Ordering him, not asking him.

 

He couldn’t seem to remember when exactly he’d started to like her, and a little confused as to why he didn’t much care.

 

Thankfully, a buzzing sound cut short the thought. Someone was calling, _the detective_ \- “Where’s my ph-” It was in the pocket he was lying on. “I need my hand,” he warned, pulling his arm out from behind her. He started a complicated maneuver that involved pulling his leg inside the car and getting himself upright without passing out. Lucifer made a choked sound, and dragged himself into the seat, victorious. He was not going to faint. He was not going to do that.

 

“Lucifer, I’m too short,” Trixie scolded him.

 

Lucifer gave her an incredulous look. Trixie scooted herself up towards the steering wheel rather pointedly, making an impatient sound.

 

“It’s like my bloody mother’s at me-” Lucifer shoved himself against the door and jammed his left leg behind her, keeping her close enough to the steering wheel to drive properly. He let his head drop back against the lip of the door. The phone, oblivious to his need for a moment to catch his breath, kept buzzing. Lucifer fumbled limply at his clothes, pulling it out of his pocket. He didn’t think the detective was in any danger, as he’d been the one with the misfortune to run into their killer, but he wasn’t going to risk it.

 

“Detective-”

 

“Lucifer, where are you?”

 

Lucifer sighed. He lifted his head, with effort. “Beacon Avenue, I think. There's that wretched hotel on the left. Where are you?” He glanced at his still-bleeding stomach. “You’ve got to be close by.”

 

“I’m on 7th, but I’m headed your way-”

 

“Turn left here,” Lucifer said. Trixie downshifted, swerving hard around the corner in first, a fierce kind of satisfaction in her eyes as she stamped on the accelerator and the engine roared. Maze was a terrible influence on her. “I said _second gear_ , you’ll wreck the transmission, you little beast!”

 

“What- _is Trixie still with you?”_ the detective sounded strangled.

 

“Yes, I tried to get her clear like you asked, but there was a bit of a problem, and I’ve been shot. I don’t think the fellow is going anywhere but he’s a little unhinged at the moment and he _has_ got a gun, so we’ve left-”

 

“Lucifer,” the detective said over him, sounding like she was running, “it’s not what we thought, you have to get Trixie-” There was the sound of a gunshot. Through the phone, and in the air. Lucifer cursed and managed to push himself up enough to look. Down the street, Chloe was running full out right towards them. He couldn’t see who was behind her or who was shooting but by the look on her face things weren’t going well.

 

“There’s your mother, stop the-”

 

“Hang on!” Trixie warned. It took him a split second, and then he flailed, slapping his hand against the dashboard in the tight space to brace himself. Trixie was good at this, they’d practiced it for ages, but he wasn’t keen on being thrown out of the car.

 

Trixie jerked the wheel, pulled the handbrake, and the car spun 180 degrees and settled neatly to a stop about twenty feet from the detective.

 

Lucifer made an appreciative sound. She’d hit the turn perfectly. “Well done, child,” he said, not able to keep the admiration out of his voice. Trixie flashed him a grin.

 

Chloe had wisely paused as the car swung toward her, but came running as soon as they stopped. However, when she got close to the car and saw what was going on inside she froze up completely.

 

“ _Trixie._ ” The whites of the detective’s eyes showed all around.

 

_She’s terrified. She’s never terrified._

 

Trixie saw it at the same moment he saw it and she must have thought the same thing- _we have to get out of here RIGHT NOW._

 

“Mommy get-” Trixie shouted.

 

“-In the bloody car!” Lucifer slapped the back of the seat twice, a silent frustrated ‘let’s go’.

 

Chloe leaped into the car and landed fully on top of him. He let out a strangled scream of pain. This was not, in any way, a three person car. Then, in a lunatic move, she tried to climb over him to get at Trixie, or to get to the steering wheel, or something else ridiculous.

 

“Have you lost your mind?” Lucifer shouted at her, in agony.

 

Chloe did not apologise, which was hurtful in an entirely different way. “Have you?!” She demanded. “Trixie, get out of the-” Chloe choked herself off.

 

She was the only one facing the correct direction to notice anything coming up behind them. It was suggestive, however, that Chloe pulled her gun, resting her elbow on the back of the seat to steady her aim.

 

There was a sudden noise that sounded like rather a lot of angry people headed their way.

 

“Drive,” Lucifer snapped at Trixie, his voice thick with pain. Trixie gunned the engine and slammed it into second. Chloe made a unique, choking, panicked sound. The wheels screeched on the road until they caught traction, and the car roared off.

 

Chloe turned and lunged for the wheel, but Trixie was a complete maniac and took the first turn without braking or downshifting at all. Chloe was thrown back.

 

She hit him square in the stomach this time, and Lucifer finally passed out.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

He took a deep breath. He wasn’t in hell, so that was something. Hospitals had a peculiar smell. Antiseptic, latex, and sick humans.

 

Lucifer stirred, opening his eyes and squinting into the light. He actually didn’t feel all that bad. Either the drugs they’d given him were very good, or the detective had left the building.

 

Something warm moved in an extremely alarming way, right next to him. He looked down into the face of a horrifying sight.

 

Trixie was curled up beside him on the bed, asleep.

 

“Bloody hell-” he choked, recoiling.

 

“You’re all right.” The detective’s voice, from close by. “Just take it easy, you’re in the hospital.”

 

He whipped his head around, giving her a betrayed look. She was sitting beside the bed with her phone in her lap, as if she hadn’t thrown him to the tiny, rainbow-hoodie-wearing wolves the second he shut his eyes.

 

“What,” he said in outrage, “have I done to deserve this?” He gestured accusingly at the child.

 

The detective looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “What?” She raised her eyebrows. “Lucifer, you were shot. You could have died.”

 

“All the more reason not to expose me to whatever horrible diseases this little urchin is carrying,” Lucifer said indignantly.

 

The detective’s expression darkened. She leaned forward, lowering her voice. “You know what, you’re lucky she’s here,” she pointed at him aggressively, “because bullet wound or no bullet wound, that is the only thing keeping me from tearing you a new-” She cut herself off abruptly, looking down at Trixie.

 

Trixie rubbed her eyes and lifted her head. Lucifer winced in distaste.

 

She saw him and smiled, looking delighted. “Hi Lucifer.” She rested the point of her chin on his arm. He tried to pull it away, but she just tucked herself in closer.

 

“Hello, human child,” Lucifer said reluctantly.

 

“I’m sorry you got hurt saving me,” she said, rather sweetly. “I had a good time, though,” she added, less sweetly.

 

Lucifer glanced at Chloe, who suddenly looked a bit guilty. He looked back at Trixie, who looked suspiciously like she’d planned it that way.

 

“Well, you’re welcome,” Lucifer smiled faintly. “For the heroic save by yours truely,” he added, magnanimously. Trixie was looking at him with admiration, which made him feel rather good about himself, for some reason.

 

He tilted his head at the devious little creature, and felt an entirely bizzare twinge of affection. “Your driving has improved,” he allowed.

 

Chloe made a disbelieving sound.

 

“Really?” Trixie said, brightening.

 

Lucifer dropped his chin and gave her a conspiratorial look. “That handbrake turn was absolutely textbook. Next time, we should-”

 

“All right,” Chloe said briskly, her expression tight, “that is way, WAY out of line.” She grabbed Trixie and hauled her off the bed. “You are unbelievable.”

 

“What are you so upset about?” Lucifer asked, a bit put out. “I’ve been rather courageous today, thank you very much.”

 

He tipped his chin up, raising his eyebrows and waiting expectantly for the apology that was undoubtedly coming.

 

Chloe stared at him with her mouth open for a moment. “You let my daughter drive your car-” she sputtered, shaking her head. “You _taught_ my daughter to drive your car. Do you have,” she sliced the air with her hand, “ANY idea how inappropriate that is?”

 

“No,” Lucifer said, in a manner that indicated he was concerned for her sanity. He had no idea what had gotten into her.

 

Chloe had apparently not expected that answer, and stared at him.

 

“Frankly, I’m surprised at you,” Lucifer continued.

 

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up.

 

He gestured at Trixie. “Your ought to have more faith in your child, she’s actually quite clever,” Lucifer gave Chloe a puzzled expression. “I mean even I have to admit, she could have some real talent, not everyone can take a 90 degree turn at 30 miles an hour without touching the brakes.”

 

Trixie beamed at him.

 

Chloe drew her lips between her teeth for a moment. She flashed her child a smile that looked a bit like it had been painted on. “Trix, can you leave us alone for a minute?”

 

Trixie nodded cheerfully and headed for the door. She paused at the threshold, looked back at Lucifer, and gave him a look that clearly told him he was in for it.

 

Lucifer did some very fast thinking.

 

As soon as the door shut behind the child, he put a hand up placatingly.

 

“I can see you’re upset,” he said. He hesitated, frowning. “And I’m honestly not sure why. So if you could just tell me, I can deal with whatever it is and then we can move on to something more interesting.” He gave her a patiently expectant look.

 

Chloe shook her head, and he started to get alarmed. She looked disappointed in him, which was a sign of awful things to come.

 

“Look, I know you protected Trixie from Mark Williamson, and I am grateful for that, but it doesn’t excuse-”

 

“Williamson?” Lucifer frowned.

 

She raised her eyebrows incredulously. “The killer?”

 

“Oh,” Lucifer replied. He frowned. _Huh._ “Was his middle name Keith?”

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe snapped.

 

Lucifer took that as a no.

 

“I am trying to say, that I know you were there for Trixie, and I am not discounting that,” Chloe said, her words pointed.

 

Lucifer pulled his head back and looked her up and down. “That’s funny, because it sounds like you are.”

 

“You put Trixie in danger. You put her behind the wheel of a car,” Chloe’s voice was disbelieving, “and you didn’t even think twice.” She shook her head. “I can’t put up with that. I can’t tolerate this kind of irresponsibility with her.” She looked down.

 

To his rising horror, he realized she was near tears. She was looking at him as if he’d betrayed her.

 

“Put her in danger,” Lucifer repeated incredulously. “The murderer with the Beretta put her in danger.”

 

“You were just supposed to get her out of there,” Chloe snapped at him. “Trixie is not your getaway driver. She is a child. You can’t teach her things like that.”

 

Lucifer stared at her with sudden rising tension. “So that’s what you think,” he said slowly. “Sharing knowledge, teaching the truth, should be forbidden?” He looked at her with suspicion. She couldn’t possibly be saying what he thought she was saying.

 

“She’s nine years old,” Chloe said, as if that answered the question.

 

“But that’s what you think,” Lucifer said, steel in his voice.

 

Chloe faltered a little, looking surprised at the look on his face. “Yeah, that’s what I think, and so does everyone else who isn’t a lunatic.” The last word was emphasized, as if it applied to him personally.

 

Lucifer’s voice was cutting. “If I hadn’t taught her to drive, then after I’d been shot she would have been at not-Keith’s mercy. That’s what keeping knowledge back _does_. I should know, my father was a big fan of it.” He couldn’t believe he had to explain this.

 

Chloe looked at him as if she’d just realized something important. “Lucifer,” she said, “This isn’t about your family, it’s about mine.”

 

Lucifer refrained from telling her that technically, when it came down to it, everything was about his family. She wouldn’t believe him anyway.

 

“Detective, I have no idea why, but for some reason I actually like that little urchin.” He looked at her evenly, seriously. His voice went dark and cold. “And that means no one gets to hurt her without answering to me.”

 

Most people got nervous when he started talking like that. Chloe, as ever, was immune. She looked rather touched, in fact. Lucifer decided to take it as a good sign.

 

He spoke with sincerity. “If I thought it would help, I’d teach her to fire a bloody bazooka.” He tilted his head as if conceding a point. “If I knew how.” Lucifer brightened a little. “That might be fun to learn, actually.”

 

Chloe sighed. She leaned toward him and put her hand on the bed. He looked down at it, then back up at her.

 

“I know that you care,” she started. “You have a weird,” She shut her eyes briefly, with feeling, “ _weird_ way of showing it, but I know it’s coming from a good place.” She moved her hand from the bed to his arm, which was a surprising but pleasant development. “But you aren’t a parent.”

 

Lucifer opened his mouth, but Chloe squeezed his arm lightly, and he stopped.

 

“There are some things she shouldn’t be told until she’d older,” Chloe gave him an earnest look, “because she doesn’t know the context she needs to really understand.”

 

“Then tell her,” Lucifer said simply. “The world doesn’t get less dangerous just because you don’t want her to know about it.”

 

He had surprised her again. She straightened, her gaze turning inward. Her eyebrows went up.

 

Chloe opened her mouth, and left it open, looking like she wasn’t quite sure what to say. “ I…” She went silent for a long moment, obviously thinking hard about something she didn’t like. Chloe shook her head in mild disbelief. “You’re right,” she said, finally.

 

Lucifer blinked, pleasantly surprised.

 

Chloe pressed her lips together, twisting her mouth. She inhaled and let her cheeks puff out, let the air out all at once, sighing with the volume turned up. Her shoulders slumped, and she nodded to herself, looking down at her hands.

 

“I like to tell myself that my job isn’t going to affect my home life, affect Trixie.” Her voice was suddenly quieter and more intimate. “It’s what I want to believe, but it’s not true. It has affected her. It keeps affecting her. My job puts her in danger all the time.” She sighed, looking down and lifting her hands to scrape loose strands of hair back from her face.

 

She met his eyes, and to his dismay, she looked miserable. “And that’s on me,” she said.

 

Lucifer was suddenly worried that he might have accidentally hurt her.

 

“Look, it isn’t your fault evil exists,” Lucifer said with a pang of genuine sympathy. He knew that particular line of thought inside and out.

 

She gave him a small smile.

 

“It’s my father’s fault,” Lucifer reassured her.

 

Chloe let out a breath of laughter. For some reason, she reached out and put her hand over his. She rubbed the back of his palm with her thumb. He decided he liked that very much.

 

Without warning, Chloe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He pulled back and stared at her with something like shock. Her eyes were very blue up close. _What?_

 

Chloe gave him a small, close lipped smile, looking very fond of him.

 

“I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve that,” Lucifer said slowly, “but if you let me know, I’ll definitely do it again.”

 

Chloe laughed a little. “It’s just…comforting, sometimes, that you’re always,” she shrugged, “you.”

 

Lucifer gave her an amused look. “Who else would I be?”

 

“Exactly,” she said, sitting back in her chair. She folded her arms and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. “How do I put this,” she said absently to herself.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Chloe looked at him evenly. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” Lucifer wasn’t sure where this was going. “You know that.”

 

She leaned toward him a little. “Then I need you to trust me to give Trixie limits. Children don’t become adults all at once. It happens in steps, and as a parent you have to be there for them, to help them. Parents can’t just toss their kids into the deep end of the pool and abandon them there.”

 

Lucifer took a breath. He felt a bit like someone had just shoved him back on his heels.

 

Chloe twisted her mouth up and shrugged. “Good parents don’t, anyway. And I want to be a good parent, Lucifer.”

 

“You are,” he said with a strange, foreign twinge of longing. He tilted his head. “Though,” he smiled ruefully, “I suppose I’m not the best person to judge.”

 

Chloe gave him a measuring look.

 

“I know you have...some family issues, that can make this stuff hard for you,” Chloe said, looking at him closely, as if he was giving something away with his expression. “So just...the next time you have the urge to teach Trixie karate or something, run it by me first. Deal?”

 

Lucifer smiled with genuine pleasure. He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. It was an unexpected twist, but he was inclined to agree. The terms were nicely spelled out, and not terribly difficult. He nodded, pleased. “Deal,” he said, with the finality of a lock clicking shut. Bargain made.

 

She frowned slightly, as though she realized something had just happened, but couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

 

 _Humans throw deals around a lot more casually than they ought to_ , Lucifer thought.

 

He leaned forward a little. “In the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you that Maze already has the karate covered.” He hesitated. “Though, it’s less karate, and more ‘extreme demonic sport fighting’.” He smiled reassuringly. “But I can tell you from experience, it’s very effective.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, assuming he was joking, as per usual.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Now, take this,” Lucifer said, handing over the helmet. “I’ve been told it’s essential.”

 

Trixie frowned at it, turning it in her hands. She squinted up at Lucifer doubtfully. “This doesn’t seem like something that I’m allowed to do.”

 

Lucifer lifted his chin and looked primly down at her. “That’s ridiculous. This is completely within the parameters of the deal I made with your mother. Besides, I told her we were going to an off road course with a certified instructor and she was fine with it, as long as it was done safely.”

 

He gestured at the helmet. “And there we are.” He straightened, putting his hands in his pockets and bouncing once on his heels. “Totally safe.”

 

Lucifer grinned, feeling thoroughly pleased with himself.

 

Trixie looked around at the track with new enthusiasm, hugging the helmet close. “This is really cool. Will you take my picture in the car?”

 

Lucifer looked over. The Ferarri guys looked like they were almost finished with their checks. “All right, if you must,” he said. He tapped lightly on the helmet with his finger. “Helmet on, safety first,” he reminded her with a smile.

 

Grinning wickedly, Trixie complied.


End file.
